playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Gensokyo
Gensokyo is a stage included with the OVERTIME 4X4 pack alongside The Hunter, & Descendant of the Legendary Hero. Gensokyo is the overall area in which the Touhou Project franchise of media takes place. It is home to the Great Hakurei Barrier, which is why the area isn't shown in any map. It is home to the likes of Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, the Youkai that haunts the Humans, and the Moon Rabbits after the 1969 Apollo 11 Space Mission. Characters *Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project) *Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) *Youmu Konpaku (Touhou Project) *Sanae Kochiya (Touhou Project) *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) *White Glint (ARMORED CORE) *Ravens (ARMORED CORE) *The Corporation (ARMORED CORE) *Zodiac (ARMORED CORE) *Men of Honor (ARMORED CORE) *VIVIT (Seihou Project) Gameplay In the first-half of the level, the sun is seen setting as the level begins outside the Hakurei Shrine. Each player has some kind of luck factor in the first half of this level, both positive, or negative. While the characters can have completely bad luck (Tripping, Attacks doing damage to the user instead, & so on, the characters can have very good luck as well (Attacks doing more damage than usual, total control over the character the player is using, etc.), or just no luck, or neutral luck. This occurs until the second half of the level, where the Great Hakurei Barrier is shattered by a group of CORE Snipers who found out where Gensokyo is. The takeover of the Allied Organizations, and their Mercenaries, AKA Ravens, led by the White Glint were destroying everything in the way of the Mechs. The obstacles include Sniper Units that seldom miss. One hit by one of their rifles, forces the player to lose 20% AP completely; they DON'T drop anything. Worse, the Ravens shoot a myriad of weapons that change throughout the fight. All 12 members of the Zodiac Group have their own arsenal, and their success depends on which of the original 12 Mechs are used, and how well their sign fares in reality. While the Men of Honor try and stop the ordeal, they fail miserably. But it's the White Glint that does the most damage; auto locking opponents before their escape, ramming into them like a Tank doing a wheelie, auto killing all players. As Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu, and even Sanae can't beat something they know they'll lose against, someone comes at the last 30 seconds to sacrifice herself to save what is left of Gensokyo; VIVIT. As many casualties occurred, VIVIT exceeded all her limits, annihilating all enemy mechs as a nuclear explosive, turning all mechs to dust by the last ten seconds of the fight. But at a cost: The annihilation of Gensokyo, and everyone with it. However, Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu, Sanae even had their lives spared, and as a result, was all forced to realize the Outside World isn't so bad after all... Though with Earth in a Post-Apocalyptic state made them second guess their statement. The level then ends. Category:Touhou Project Category:Stage Ideas Category:DLC Ideas Category:Stage Hazards Category:ARMORED CORE